Goomba's Shoe
Goomba's Shoe, (called クリボーの靴 Kuribō no Kutsu in Japanese regions or even alternately called Kuribo's Shoe) is a green shoe on which a Goomba hides in. Games Super Mario Bros. 3 Goomba's Shoe first and only appears in Super Mario Bros. 3. It is only found in the level World 5-3. In the game, Goombas hide in the shoes and pounce, making the shoe also pounce with it at great heights. When Mario jumps on the Goomba inside of the shoe, he is able to control the shoe. The shoe helps Mario cross spiky areas or even jump on enemies that cannot easily be defeated such as Piranha Plants. A change between the Japanese and the international versions of the game between the Goomba's Shoe is different in the Japanese version. In the Japanese version, a hit causes Mario to be injured in the Goomba's Shoe, along with the shoe turning red. In the international versions, Mario only loses the Goomba's Shoe when hit, but does not result in injury. Also, the red Goomba's Shoe is no longer red, but instead its default green color. Another difference can be found between the American PRG0 and PRG1 versions of the game related to the Goomba's Shoe. It has Princess Peach's World 2 letter have the word Kuribo changed to Goomba. The difference can be seen below; Aside from the above information, several unused levels in the game were to have Goomba's Shoe as well. The Japanese-only e-Reader level, Kutsu o Haite GO! GO! also allow the use of the Goomba's Shoe. Some bug involving the Goomba's Shoe in Super Mario Bros. 3 when Mario is Tanooki Mario and turns into a statue allows Mario to be a mobile Tanooki Mario while invincible. This was fixed in Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3. Super Mario Galaxy Goomba's Shoe is a beta element in Super Mario Galaxy. The purpose of it in this game is unknown. Super Mario 3D Land The Goomba's Shoe was also going to appear as an item in Super Mario 3D Land. It was later scrapped from the game. Super Mario 3D World The Goomba's Shoe is back as an item in Super Mario 3D World, now called Ice Skate. In 3-1, you can get an Ice Skate from Skating Goombas. Super Mario Maker/Super Mario Maker 2 '' The Goomba's Shoe makes a return, letting players place it in any level based on the original ''Super Mario Bros. or Super Mario Bros. 3. It functions like Yoshi in Super Mario World & New Super Mario Bros. Wii, letting you take an extra hit without resulting in injury. It also can be transformed into a Stiletto Shoe. When given wings, it acts like a Yoshi. When given a Mushroom, it gan ground-pound and will kill nearby enemies. Trivia *An error in the Goomba's Shoe artwork depicts the Goomba's Shoe as red and the Spiny pounced on as green. This is supposed to be in reverse as the Goomba's Shoe is green and Spinies are red. *An error in the Nintendo Power's Strategy Guide for Super Mario Bros. 3 incorrectly refers to Goomba's Shoe as Kuribo's Goomba. This translates to Goomba's Goomba as Kuribo is the Japanese name for Goomba. * In some stages in Kirby's Return to Dreamland, a giant shoe can be used to bounce on damaging objects and foes and break massive yellow blocks. Furthermore, in Super Mario Maker, when Costume Mario mounts a Goomba's Shoe while wearing a Kirby costume, he rides it in the same fashion as Kirby. External links *Some of the information on The Cutting Room Floor.ti Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Items Category:Equipment Category:Power-ups